Hidden Love
by ChibiYunie
Summary: Squall chooses work over Rinoa, which makes Rinoa depressed and things start to happen. Squall becomes worried and tries to take back things he said. Squinoa, Seiftis, Selvine. Rated for some slight language


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the other games. .I wish I did though. Especially Squall. Ehehehehe.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall could do nothing but watch as Rinoa stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face, anger and resentment in her generally curious brown eyes. Squall felt sorry for what he had done, but it was for the best.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
His mind recalled the scene.  
  
"Squall, why don't we just go away somewhere for a while? Leave everything else behind? The sorceress war is finally over with. We can have some peace and quiet time alone now."  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"What Squall?"  
  
"You know I would do anything for you, but, right now, anything could go wrong. People could want revenge. try to do something about it, something along those lines. They could come back to attack Balamb. Right now, my job comes first. Give it a couple months, and if nothing happens, then we can go."  
  
"Your.. your job comes first? Am I not IMPORTANT enough for you now? Is it so hard to ask you for just a little break for once?"  
  
"Rin. I didn't mean."  
  
"No Squall, you don't need to explain. I understand completely. You are just afraid of letting your emotions go for a while. Is that it? Am I right?"  
  
Squall looked down. He really cared about her. After all, she was his girlfriend. She was right though. He was scared. He was always alone, never really having a real girlfriend. There were a couple flings that lasted a few days, but that was it. Rinoa was different. She changed him, made him open up more. Without her, he would still be all boxed up in his shell. There was only one problem.  
  
"Sometimes, you can really act like a pure child Rinoa."  
  
"I act like a child? I'm the one being grown-up about this. I can make my own decisions, while you on the other hand is the one who is acting like the child." She said, tears coming to fill her eyes. This was one time that Squall had ever seen her act like this. He had never seen that look in her eyes before then. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Maybe I could make my own decisions if you weren't here to tell me what to do!" Squall finally snapped.  
  
He regretted those words as soon as he said them.  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened at those words. She slowly backed up.  
  
"S-Squall, d-do you mean that?" she said timidly, tears choking her throat so she couldn't speak.  
  
All he could do was nod.  
  
"I cant leave Balamb right now Rinoa. You have to understand me. Some of our close friends might get killed. If I leave, then there is nobody else to take command."  
  
"Squall, what about Quistis?" she said, practically begging him.  
  
Squall only shook his head.  
  
"I can't go right now Rinoa. Please listen. I'm the garden commander. It is my duty to see that the people here are safe."  
  
"Squall, I'm sure that other people could take over commander position from you."  
  
"Rinoa, maybe YOU should try being the commander of a garden. It's no easy job. It's very possible that you could die. Maybe then you would know how it feels under all this pressure." Squall barked.  
  
Rinoa gave him the worst look he had definitely ever seen. She was the last person on his mind that he would expect to give it to him.  
  
The tears that Rinoa had been holding back fell from her eyes, cascading down her face. Anger lingered harshly in her eyes.  
  
"I. hate you Squall. I hate you with a passion!" she screamed then turned to run out the door. Squall grabbed her arm.  
  
"Rin, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Don't call me Rin anymore Squall. It's Rinoa!" she yelled, ripping her arm from his grip and taking off out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
.Lust.  
  
That's what he saw in her eyes.  
  
Squall stood there blankly staring at the door where Rinoa has run out.  
  
Lust.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He didn't know why it had taken him this long to figure it out.  
  
She wanted him.  
  
***  
  
HAHAHAAAAA how was that for my first Final Fantasy 8 fic? Hehe. I found it interesting. Please R+R so I can know how I'm doing. Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
